The Slashers
The Slashers are a tag team in NoDQ CAW that first teamed together in Season 2. The team consists of Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Despite the duo's mutual hatred of one another, they managed to capture the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship, being the last duo to hold the Championships as of Season 9. NoDQ CAW History Season 2 Having joined forces in shocking fashion and combined their power against Mario in a #1 Contender's Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees' first real challenge as a team would come in the form of the Mario Bros. at Carnage. The duo proved victorious in this first team outing, handily dispatching the brothers. Season 3 The duo would enter the T4 and would compete in the opening round of the tournament against The Superheroes. During the match, Superman betrayed Batman, attacking him with the Speeding Bullet. This action allowed Jason to pick up the win for his team. In the second round, the Slashers faced The X-Men. Freddy Krueger managed to outsmart Wolverine during the match, bringing a 2x4 into the ring and swinging it at the mutant. Wolverine seized the 2x4 and hit Freddy with it, getting his disqualified from the match. At True Pain, the Slashers faced the Serial Killers with the chance to become the inaugural NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions in a Hardcore Match. In the closing moments of the match, Freddy aimed a Lucid Dream at Leatherface but the OCM would dodge and Freddy would hit Jason Voorhees instead. Leatherface sent Freddy into the ropes and pinned Jason to win the match and Championship for his team. Season 4 The Slashers faced Beavis and Butt-Head in match 63 to find a new pair of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. During the match, Freddy Krueger turned on Jason Voorhees by locking him in the Iron Claw before leaving the ring and intentionally taking a count-out loss. Season 8 Freddy Krueger would be voted Jason Voorhees' tag team partner by the fans at Deadly Sin 2007, facing the Terminators for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Jason's NoDQ Interactive Championship was also on the line in the match- if either of the Terminators picked up the win via pinfall or submission on Jason specifically, they would win the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Freddy had no interest in teaming with Jason and contributed little to the match, but the thought of costing Jason his NoDQ Interactive Championship proved too irresistible and he inevitably ended up taking part in the match. Regardless, Jason would win the encounter for his team following a Clothesline and Crystal Lake Slam, meaning he and Freddy were co-holders of the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship! At The Road to Date With Destiny 2, the Terminators faced the Slashers in a rematch. Initially, however, Freddy refused to show up, forcing Jason to fight the match as a Handicap Match. Freddy would arrive in the closing moments of the match with a fire extinguisher and spray the referee, giving the Terminators the disqualification win but not the Championship. At The Road to Date With Destiny 6, the Slashers defended their Championship against Mr. Clean and Captain Jack Sparrow. Once again, Freddy didn't show up for the match- but when Jason also didn't show up, Freddy's lust for Championship gold meant he was unable to resist arriving to defend his title. Freddy managed to hold his own competently in what became a Handicap Match, picking up the victory following an Elm Street Driver to Mr. Clean. With tensions in the team too high for them to co-exist, Freddy and Jason were booked in a Trip To Oblivion Match at Date With Destiny 2007. Whichever man won would be granted both NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship belts and would be allowed to choose a new partner. However, during the match, Jason made the decision to sacrifice himself to defeat Freddy, giving him a Crystal Lake Slam through the floor of the structure and sending both Freddy and himself into Oblivion, vacating the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in the process. Category:Tag Teams Category:Freddy vs. Jason